


Give, Give, Give

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Light Angst, Power Imbalance, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Azula never asks. Ty Lee gives, gives, and gives.





	Give, Give, Give

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over this nor am I profiting from this.

Her makeup is already smeared from sweat and training, but she still turns away when Azula goes to kiss her. Ty Lee gives her a toothy smile like it can smooth things between them. Her makeup is beginning to run. A bath isn't going to protect her from another argument forever. 

“I would appreciate a kiss when you arrive home from this silly training,” she grouses. “I am not asking for one either.” 

Azula never expects anything. Her nails dig into her skin and lick off layer upon layer of makeup to reach her mouth. 

Ty Lee just stands there.


End file.
